Happy Life
by The Tunnels1987
Summary: Writer's note: This story is set "eight months later," after Catherine's time in the tunnels with Vincent.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Life

by Linda Wells

_Writer's note: This story is set "eight months later," after Catherine's time in the tunnels with Vincent._

Chapter 1

One beautiful evening, Vincent came to Catherine's balcony to say goodbye, but he didn't tell this to her, because he was in love . . . for the first time in his life since Lisa.

He came onto her balcony. He saw her sitting on her bed doing her paperwork. When she heard something out on her balcony, she got up and walked to her night table for her gun. Then she turned to her balcony, opened her door … and saw a book on the floor - Great Expectations. She picked it up and then she saw Vincent standing there. She smiled as she looked up and Catherine moved toward him for his hug. And in another moment they were holding each other . . . .

"Oh. . . Catherine! I have missed you so much - for eight months. I wanted to come to you for so long, but I can't go on like this anymore. I must tell you something . . . that my desire for you is very strong and I can't fight it. And I must tell you also, I love you so much, but I can't be with you. You need someone who can give you a happy life, children, and love. . . . Be happy. Goodbye."

Vincent started to go, but Catherine stopped him, asking him to stay. "Stay with me. It's still night. Read me something, I would love it. . ." She was sure that he would wish to stay with her tonight, even on the balcony.

After the last chapter of the book, Vincent closed it. She had been sitting by his side and listening to his so-beautiful, kind voice. When she noticed that he had stopped reading, she asked him, "Why are you stopping?" Catherine lifted her head and smiled at him.

"Catherine, the book is finished and I must go; it will be dawn too soon. I will promise to come to you tomorrow if I can. Right now I must go, because you need to go to work." Vincent got up and started to go.

Catherine said to him, "OK. . . but next time I wish to come to the tunnels so we can spend more time together, if you don't mind."

"Oh . . . No, I don't. You can come to the tunnels whenever you want. It is your second home now. I will come to you whenever you need me or I need this, Catherine." Then Vincent bent forward to his Catherine and kissed her. She was, in that moment, so happy. And in that moment, Vincent made his decision; he lifted his gaze and said to her three words which she was so glad to hear.

"Till next time … when we have more free time, my love."

He then turned and left her. It was so hard for him, but he knew through their bond that she would be OK for now.

Catherine woke up the next morning and she was so happy about all that had happened. So she put on a new dress which she had bought one month earlier and left her apartment to go to the basement, where Vincent was waiting for her. She stepped to the ground. He gave her his hand and led her to him for a passionate kiss to say hello. When they parted, Vincent took her hand and they went through the tunnels and they decided to go to Father's chamber.

"Hello, Father."

Catherine was so happy.

"I'm glad that you came. Have you been well?" Father asked her.

"Father, I must tell you that Catherine is staying here for a few days, if you don't mind."

"No, no. . . of course, not at all. I wish that you could stay here for a long time. "

"Ah, I wish that too . . . but I must go to work on Monday."

"I understand this, Catherine. Vincent, maybe we can play chess?" asked Father.

"No, Father, next time, when I'm free for you, but not this time. Perhaps soon Devin will come to the tunnels, so you can play chess with him. I know that you're concerned about me. I'm grateful for this. But don't bother yourself about me, Father; I will not change my mind about Catherine. I will be with her with your blessing or not. I found a way to have my complete life. You always tell me that I must follow my road, my heart. So I am. Now excuse us, we are leaving." Vincent leaned down to his Catherine and kissed her so very passionately on the lips. When they parted, they both turned around and left Father's chamber.

When they reached his chamber, Catherine was so sad about Father. She thought about Vincent just taking her into his arms and kissing her lips very passionately, and of all he was asking her. . . .

"Catherine . . . why are you so sad? I can feel it through our bond, so don't try to hide this, my love. "

"Oh, Vincent . . . . Why doesn't Father trust me about you? He must know that I can never hurt you. I'll love you so much; he must know it! He must!"

"Shhh, my love, calm down. He knows it, but he took care of me all my life. I know him, and I also know you. You are my life, my heart, my soul . . . . And you must know this forever, that I will always be by your side, my love.

"There is a guest room, so you can go there and get some rest until dinnertime comes."

"I wish that you could stay with me . . . until dinner."

"If you wish." Vincent nodded.

They left his chamber and went into her chamber. Catherine stood beside the bed and asked him to kiss her. He leaned down to her and kissed her very passionately, as he always did. Soon they parted. Vincent smiled at her then told her, "Catherine, you must rest now. I can feel it."

"OK . . . . "

During the hour while Catherine rested, Vincent watched over her. He came to understand that he desired her very much, and he knew that in that room was his love, his Catherine . . . .

Soon he heard his Catherine. "Don't try to hide something from me, Mr. Wells. I also know now that you want me. Don't hide your desire from me, your feelings. . . . I know it. It is hard."

"Catherine . . . I . . ."

She quickly put her hand to his lips. "If you love me, you must show me all your sides. Dark or light, don't hide them. If you continue to do this, you will destroy us . . . you will in time destroy both of us. Don't you understand this?"

Catherine had made her decision long before . . . Vincent was hers now and forever.

Vincent came close to Catherine. "Catherine, you wouldn't mind if I made love to you tonight?" he asked her with a very passionate voice.

"No. You made the right decision."

"Please, Catherine . . . undress me?"

"OK."

When they were both undressed, Catherine told him that his body was beautiful.

"Thank you so much, my Catherine. I must tell you that I didn't have a girlfriend before you; you are the first woman in my life."

"I know it. Now come to me, and give me your body."

When they both were in the bed, Vincent was quickly lost; his passion spent, they both quickly went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vincent woke up in the middle of the night. He wasn't surprised to see his Catherine by his side. She was so beautiful . . . his dream, his light in the dark time of his life. When he saw her, in that moment in the park, he had made his choice. He would never give up on their love or friendship, no matter what Father could say. He would never give up his wish that his Catherine stay here in the tunnels with him; it was the dream he would continue to live with, his dream to always watch over her.

Soon Catherine woke up and looked up at him, smiling as she saw that he wasn't asleep. "Hello, my love. Are you OK?" she asked him with a big smile on her face. "Have you slept well?"

"Oh, yes, my love. I did." He leaned down and kissed her very passionately.

She was at that moment so happy. This was their dream come true, what he told her on her balcony when they'd met after the long eight month's separation. Now they had become so close to each other.

But he wasn't thinking of that, he was thinking that she might have his child. He was so afraid that his child which perhaps Catherine was carrying might destroy his dream. He rose from the bed and went to the chair where his clothes were and began to dress. He started to think that what happened earlier that night was a big mistake, so he leaned towards Catherine and began to speak. "Catherine . . . what happened last night was a big mistake. I know that you love me. I should have told you before when we made love, but I didn't - I can't be the man you want. I . . . ."

He couldn't see the tears in her eyes. "Vincent . . . how can you say that? I love you so much and you know it. I would never leave you; a life without you is nothing."

He thought to tell her something she didn't suspect. "Don't you see, if we're together we would have a child – did you think of what kind of child it would be?! I wish you could have a child, but not . . . not like me.

"This night was terrible for me. I lost control. I could have killed you. Thank GOD that I didn't. Do you understand why we must be separated, Catherine?"

"No. . . it is you who don't understand. I love you so much. Sometimes I think that I care about you too much. Vincent, you must understand, I would be glad to have your child."

Vincent began to understand all this now, that now that Catherine and he had started to make love, he must go to Father to talk with him about what had happened between himself and Catherine last night. Maybe it might help . . . .

"Oh, Vincent, come in. How are you this morning?" Father asked him.

"I'm OK and Catherine too. Father, I must talk to you about something important about me and Catherine." He was so frightened that Father wouldn't understand.

"What is it, son? Tell me."

"Catherine and I . . . last night, we made love, and it frightened me a little."

"Catherine is OK?" Father asked him.

"Yes . . . but . . . ."

"Are you afraid that Catherine might be with child . . . and that this child will be like you?" Father asked him.

"She told me earlier that she would be happy to have my child, whether this child looks like me or like Catherine."

Father understood what was worrying Vincent so and what happened between Vincent and Catherine. "Son, now you understand why I worried about your relationship."

"Yes."

Later, in his chamber, Vincent met with Catherine. "Catherine . . . I . . . understand now what you meant when you spoke earlier about our love and future."

Catherine nodded and smiled at him. "I'm sure. Give me a chance to be close to you as much as I can."

"No, Catherine. I cannot allow you to give up your life for me. You must live above, where you have your friends."

"OK . . . if you decide to end our friendship; just fine . . . FINE! But if you decide later to change your mind and stay with me, I will never come back. Do you understand all this?"

"Yes. Maybe you should leave the city?"

"Whatever for, Vincent?"

"So I can give you some time to think about what we talked about?"

"OK . . . but when I come back to New York, I hope that we can talk about all this."

"Yes, yes . . . of course."

"Can you walk me back?"

"Of course, Catherine."

And they left his chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Three months later._

Catherine's pregnancy with Vincent's child was showing. She was so happy about this. But when she started to think about Vincent, it was so sad . . . .

It was the last day of her stay in L.A. The next day she returned to New York.

She hoped that Vincent had changed his mind and that they would be together.

When she open her apartment door in New York, her memory of the last time she was with Vincent was so sad. She came around and sat down on her bed. It was evening. Suddenly Catherine felt acute pain in her stomach. She was so afraid that she was losing their child.

"Oh . . . God! NO!" she screamed, clutching her stomach.

Soon she heard a knock. It was her Vincent.

"Vincent! What are you doing here?"

"Catherine . . . I came here because I felt your pain. So that's why I'm here."

"I'm glad that you came. Come here. Give me your hand."

"Whatever for, Catherine?" Vincent asked her.

"Shhh . . . . Can you hear it, Vincent, or feel it?"

"Only a very quiet kick."

"Yes. It is our child. Isn't it wonderful to feel this?"

"Yes, Catherine. You're right . . . it is . . . . Come, Catherine."

"Come were?"

"I want you to stay in the tunnels with me."

"So . . . we can truly become a family?" Catherine asked him.

"Yes, Catherine . . . we can."

"Oh. . . that is great, because I don't think that I can go on like this in the future without you."

"Neither can I, my love . . . neither can I."

And he took her lips in a very passionate kiss.

_Epilogue: Eight months later. _

_Vincent and Catherine have become the parents of a beautiful healthy baby boy. They named him Jacob Wells._ _Three weeks after the birth, Vincent and Catherine were married. Catherine was so happy in that moment, and Vincent could always feel her feelings through their bond. They had been just friends, then they became lovers, and now they were a family. _

Once again they stood behind the cradle of their son and held each other. They were so happy.

"Catherine . . . he is so beautiful. So perfect! Like you. Thank you for this gift for me. You are my life, my everything . . . ."

"I know, Vincent. He has your eyes. And now . . . Vincent, can you believe me, that we are a family?!" asked Catherine.

"Not really . . . at all." Vincent drew Catherine close to him and kissed her on the lips very passionately. The dream had come true . . . .

TheEnd!


End file.
